familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gaspar Falcon (1752-1812)
Gaspar FALCON was born 29 May 1752 in Los Llanos, Gran Canaria, Canary Islands, Spain. He was buried 24 Jul 1812 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana. Gaspar was counted in a census 1788 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. He was counted in a census 1 Jan 1789 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. He owned 3 arpents of land on the right side of Bayou Lafourche 1 Jan 1789 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. He had 4 slaves. Marriage Gaspar married Maria Francisca Mateos Denis (1752-1835) "Francisca Denys Matheos" daughter of Juan Denis and Juana Suarez Martin, on 30 Sep 1773 in Los Llanos, Gran Canaria, Canary Islands, Spain. Francisca Denys Matheos was born 1752 in Canary Islands, Spain. She was buried 21 Sep 1835 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana. Children They had the following children: * + M i Juan Antonio Falcon (1774-) was born 1 Oct 1774. * + M ii Miguel Falcon (1775-1815) was born 1775 and died Nov 1815. * - M iii Anselmo Gaspar Falcon (1779-1800) was born 17 Nov 1779 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana and was baptized 23 Nov 1779 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. He died in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana and was buried 22 Jan 1800 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. * + F iv Maria Victoria Falcon (1782-1820) was born 1782 and was buried 26 Sep 1820. * - F v Andrea Falcon (1785-)'was born 1785 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. * + F vi 'Rosalia Falcon (1788-) was baptized 31 Aug 1788. * - F vii Marianne Falcon (1788-) was born 1788 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. * + M viii Hermenexildo Antonio Falcon (1790-1858) was born 15 May 1790 and was buried 20 Dec 1858. * - M ix Pvt. Francisco Del Rosario Falcon (1792-1834) was born 18 Jul 1792 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana and was baptized 28 Jul 1792 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), AP, Louisiana. He was buried 16 Oct 1834 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana. Francisco was sponsored for baptism by Juan Truxillo and Maria de Cabrera. He served in the military as private in the Narcisse Laudry's company in the War of 1812. Sources Gilbert C. Din, The Canary Islanders of Louisiana, Louisiana State University Press, p221, University of Louisiana at Lafayette Edith Garland Dupre Library, PO Box 40199, Lafayette, Louisiana 70504. Albert J. Robichaux Jr., compiler, Louisiana Census and Militia Lists 1770-1789, 532 Manhattan Boulevard Harvey, Louisiana 70058, v1 p118, Lafayette Public Library, 301 W. Congress St., Lafayette, LA 70501, F 368.R62. Emilie G. Leumas, archivist, Diocese of Baton Rouge Catholic Church Records, Department of Archives, v2 p282, Lafayette Public Library, 301 W. Congress St., Lafayette, LA 70501. General Census of the Inhabitants of LaFourche 1 Jan 1789, Legajo 202, Archivo General de Indias - Papeles Procedentes de Cuba, Seville, Spain. Leumas, arch., DoBR Ch Records, v3 p318. Ascension Church Records, v4 p107, Ascension Catholic Church, 716 Mississippi Street, P. O. Box 508, Donaldsonville, LA , 70346-0508. - Diocese of Baton Rouge Dept. of Arch., 225 387 0561 ext. 220, 224 fax. 225 242 0299, 1800 South Acadian Thwy, PO Box 2028, Baton Rouge, LA 70821, archives@diobr.org. General Census of the Inhabitants Established in Lafourche 1788, Legajo 201, Archivo General de Indias - Papeles Procedentes de Cuba, Seville, Spain. Albert J. Robichaux, Jr., compiler, Colonial Settlers along Bayou Lafourche Louisiana Census Records 1770-1798, 532 Manhattan Boulevard, Harvey, Louisiana 70058, v2 p22, Lafayette Public Library, 301 W. Congress St., Lafayette, LA 70501, F 368.R62. Category:Non-SMW people articles